


Shenanigans

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Being fed up with Steve picking on you all of the time, you decide to put on the Captain America suit and mock him. Unbeknownst to you, your mockery is video recorded and the entire team ends up watching the recording.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. They are owned by Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Marvel Cinema, the writers and producers of the movie, and Disney. I simply borrowed them to create this fanfic.
> 
> This is more like a crack!fic if anything. It’s just a random idea I came up with on a whim and went with it. Y/N-Your Name. Y/F/S-Your Favorite Show.

You live in the tower with the Avengers. Mainly because you are close friends with Tony and you help out the team sometimes. There is only one downside to living with the team. Steve was ALWAYS picking on you. He mainly picked on you about your height, how you squeaked when you sneeze. Also he poked fun at Y/F/S. Steve really got on your nerves. One day you had gotten sick of it, you decided to put on his Captain America suit to mock him.  
You walked into his room from the kitchen when everyone left for the living room. Once in his room you walked over to his closet and grabbed his suit. You put it on over your clothes and stood in front of the body mirror mounted on the wall. “Well he is built like a monster truck. So of course this wouldn’t be a perfect fit.” You say to your reflection. “I’m here to save the day.” You say in your best Captain America voice. “Sometimes my ego is bigger than my biceps.” You say flexing, still using your best impression of Captain America. You begin flexing your muscles even if the suit doesn’t fit properly.  
You begin to do all the poses you remember seeing on the Captain America cards. “Ladies, please I have no idea how to chat with you. I must leave.” You say in a mocking tone as you pretend to leave. That’s when you noticed him standing in the doorway and you instantly freeze. “Well, this is awkward.” You say, a blush growing on your face. “Y/N, what are you doing?” He asks with an eyebrow raised. “Um, mocking you?” You questioned, waiting for him to respond. “I can see that. I just came to grab my water bottle.” He walks over to his night stand. His eyes stayed on you as he picked up his water bottle.  
“So, I’m just gonna take this off and disappear.” You slipped off the suit and bolted out of his room. You slow your pace once you’re a good distance down the hall. Suddenly the silence of the hallway is filled with laughter. Out of curiosity you follow the sound, which leads you to the living room. When you enter the living room you see Tony pulled up the footage of you in Steve’s room. You forgot that each room has a security camera in them. The only time the cameras record is when a person who isn’t the occupant enters. At that time it was you, mocking Steve.  
You groan loudly to announce your presence. The team turns towards you and laughs harder. “My ego is sometimes bigger than my biceps. Y/N, that is perfect.” Tony says as you take a seat on one of the couches. Even Natasha was laughing, which was a rare sight to see. “Well, I wanted to get back at Steve for always picking on me.” You shrug, watching the footage with everyone. You begin to laugh along with everyone after seeing how ridiculous you look.   
When Tony restarted the video Steve had walked into the living room. He took a seat next to you and watched along with everyone. At first it made you tense up. You relaxed as soon as you heard his laugh. That meant he wasn’t mad. Steve actually found your mockery quite hilarious. After the video ended the team took turns mocking each other. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.


End file.
